


Welcome to my humble home

by nenelson2002



Series: We Awake Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenelson2002/pseuds/nenelson2002
Summary: It's been...what? Five months since I last ran from the Dome? The sound of his voice screaming after me still echoed in my ears. He had a pack slung over his shoulder, looking barely full. He was thin. He looked like he just got here.I put my bag on the table. "How did you find me?" My voice sounded a little angry and accusing to me, but probably not to him since he didn't move or change.





	

It was a little over a month of working at a bar before I was accepted into the small town and I finally saved up enough money to rent a small home for myself. It was cheap, but it was better than sleeping outside.

The room was hidden behind a trail between other, larger buildings that also served as homes. My home had one room, in one corner it had a mattress with a blanket thrown over it, twisted up from my slumber, in the near-center was a table that held some food, and in another was a desk that held some papers, pencils and in its drawers held a few weapons. I always kept weapons wherever I went. Most of them are knifes that I scavenged. Next to that, was this closet that looked more like something that a teacher in a school would use to hold supplies rather than a wardrobe. I kept most of my clothes there. As well as my bag that used all I ever owned.

The trail was the 'official' way of getting here. There was a window at the top of one wall, which I used as my main way to get in and out of the room. On the other side, the window was at the ground. No one passed by where the window was, so no one got suspicious. The ceiling was low, so I didn't have to work to hard to get out. I put a box there during the day to help me get out easier. 

Earlier, I went out to get some food. I came back and ducked down to get the window open. Keep almost never locked it. Only if someone was killed or something like that. I did lock it most nights. 

I opened the window, put my bag to the side, turned around, and slid through the window and into the my room. My feet landed on the box and I grabbed the bag and brought it into the room.

I turned around and jumped at the sight of a man.

The man had brown hair, though it wasn't as long. Dirty from going without a shower. It was almost like mine when we first met. Acne scars covered his olive face, his once-bright face turned into a frown. His dark green eyes turned and looked at me. 

It's been...what? Five months since I last ran from the Dome? The sound of his voice screaming after me still echoed in my ears. 

He had a pack slung over his shoulder, looking barely full. He was thin. He looked like he just got here.

I put my bag on the table. "How did you find me?" My voice sounded a little angry and accusing to me, but probably not to him since his expression didn't change. 

"This is the nearest town for a while," he said. His voice was rough and raspy. Very different than its usual smooth tone. I wondered if he was sick. "And, like I guessed, you didn't change much. I asked for a guy with a golden eye and blue hair. You're very unusual." He chuckled at the last part.

I shrugged. "Do you want any food?" I asked.

Parker shook his head. 

I gave him some anyway.

"Why...where are the others?" I asked. 

It was a second before he finished his little meal. "Security's on high alert now. It'd be hard for several people to sneak out all at once."

"When is Heap and Nikhil coming?" 

"Heap actually got out the same day as me, but she went a different way. She went southward. It would take a while before she would finish going around and reach this place, but I think Nikhil wasn't so sure because of Jacob. Y'know, being a toddler and stuff like that. Didn't want him to get in danger."

I nodded. "How long?"

"I've been searching for you for...two weeks maybe?" He said, leaning against the table. I sat down on my mattress after getting some food for myself.

"Do you want to stay with me?" I asked. 

"I know this is rented," Parker said, shrugging. "Will the owner be okay with it?"

"She may or may not ask for extra, I'll ask her tomorrow," I said. 

He nodded. He sat down next to me on the mattress.

"I..." He trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Thank you," he said.

I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I let you stay," I asked, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This little part of writing is from a series I'm working on. To clear things up, the POV character is this guy named Jasper, Nikhil was Jasper's roommate, Heap is a girl who Jasper befriended, and Parker is a guy that Jasper met through Heap. Jacob is a kid who Nikhil adopted.


End file.
